


Not a Game anymore

by Notclowningaround0



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fear, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notclowningaround0/pseuds/Notclowningaround0
Summary: *SEQUEL TO JUST A GAME*After 10 years of being in the dark, memories of a tragedy rise to the surface of the reader’s mind and she is consumed with grief, anger and vengeance. But why is the monstrous clown awake 17 years before it should be? Questions are in need of answering and the lives of many other children and adults alike are in need of saving. It’s only a matter of time before the reader loses another close friend or worse. But does the reader have the willpower to confront the clown, or will her mind cripple under pressure?





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel of Just a Game! This one is still in the works so updates may not be daily after chapter 3.  
> To those who didn't like the end of Just a Game, that's totally fine but I did it like that to tie into the sequel in a way. Maybe it did work or maybe it didn't but eh everything is made of trial and error. But anyway, hope you all enjoy!

=======================================  
Previously  
=======================================

There was a total of 10 boxes of forgotten clothes, possessions and other miscellaneous things that you couldn’t even remember about and in the space of two hours you were working on box number 7. Inside were simple clothes that you must have had when you were last in Derry. Every time you grabbed a shirt or a pair of trousers you would unfold I and hold them up to see if they would fit, keeping the clothes that did in one pile and those that didn’t in another. You grabbed a woolen jumper and shook it open and were surprised to hear a tinker of a small piece of metal fall onto the floor. You frowned and discarded the jumper to the side and searched the floor for the unknown object. You stared for a moment when you finally found it.  
Attached to a piece of velvety string tied into a choker was a peculiar bell striped white and black. It was worn and slightly battered, showing it’s age. You grabbed it and froze. You remembered something. Pain. Heartbreak. A friend. You shuddered and dropped the bell again.  
“No…” You whispered. It was impossible. You stepped away from the damned bell when everything came back to you. The dare, the dead friend. The pain you had felt 10 years ago flooded your senses and tears had begun to threaten to fall because you had never truly mourned when you’d forgotten. One name now settled in your mind and you hated to think of it. Pennywise. The creature that had both frightened you and fueled your sexual desires but was also the murderer of your friend. Just the thought made you feel warm and angry inside. But no matter how you felt about Pennywise the dancing clown, you’d sworn to never return to Derry, Maine.

=======================================  
Currently  
=======================================

And yet it wasn’t long before you found yourself stood in the centre of a very familiar town. The rational part of your brain wondered why you would ever want to return here after what you had been through but a larger, more hurtful part of your brain gave reason; you needed answers. Why was the clown active so early? Why did he do what he did to your friend? And importantly, was there a way to save innocent lives from him? You didn’t want to confront him, to ever see his nasty painted face again but being in the town meant there was a possibility of running into him again.  
You had decided to stay with the friend who still lived in Derry just a precaution of the safety of you both. They were confused at first when you contacted them, telling them about your plans to visit and they agreed to let you stay, even if they were a little unsure. Now you were sat in a booth opposite them sipping on coffee and avoiding eye contact with the friend sat opposite you. He eventually reached out and placed his hand upon yours and your eyes flicked up to his face in surprise. He seemed so concerned, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide.  
“Hey, are you alright?” He asked softly, causing a shy smile to occupy your lips.  
“I’ve had better times.” You admitted. Since you had left Derry, (mf/n) had been the one to keep contact with you after all these years whilst the others had faded away, annoyed with the way you were so distant in opening up to them throughout the ten years. He had now become the one you turned to about everything, no matter the physical distance between you both.  
He brushed his thumb over your knuckles comfortingly.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. I wanna help you if I can.” He said. You curled your hand round to squeeze his in appreciation.  
“You can probably guess that my visit here isn’t just a random spur of the moment.”  
Your eyes drifted to the two of yours hands as you spoke.  
“I know it isn’t. It’s something to do with the disappearances, isn’t it? They’ve started early.” (Mf/n) pointed out and you nodded, using your other hand to bring your drink to your mouth to sip.  
“I don’t know how to explain what’s happening without sounding insane. It’s why the others don’t talk to me anymore.” You muttered quietly.  
“You can tell me, whatever it is.” He urged gently. You shifted in your seat again.  
“Promise you won’t shut me out and call me crazy?” You asked meekly. He nodded seriously. You sighed gently in defeat. “Alright, I’ll tell you. Just hear me out, no matter what.”  
And then you told him about the balloon the first time you arrived back ten years ago, the incident in the sewers, you talked about the times the clown appeared to you in various locations, missing out the details of you sexual activities.  
“And then, the final night before I was meant to leave, It came again….(b-bf/n) woke up whilst It was…talking to me and It didn’t like that. It-It grabbed her by the neck and it’s jaw- it dislocated so far it's whole face peeled back! And then It-It engulfed her entire head.” Tears had begun to roll down your cheeks as you relived the moment vividly. (Mf/n) stayed silent but he squeezed your hand comfortingly. “I watched her as she thrashed, listened to her muffled screams until she fell silent and her body slumped. And then It took her away.” You finished and sniffled. You friend said nothing but he stood up from the booth and pulled you up for a hug. You sobbed quietly and he rubbed circles across your back, no doubt drawing attention to you both in the diner. It took a long time for you to calm down and by that point a stranger had come over offering a tissue which you took to dab your tearful eyes, a scenario that would have made you laugh if you hadn't had felt so shaken and pained.  
“I believe you. There’s so many bad things happening here that it can’t be coincidence.” (Mf/n) said after you both sat down again. You offered a wobbly smile in appreciation.  
“Thank you for believing in me despite it sounding so strange.”  
“So…why have you returned here?” He asked cautiously. You breathed a sigh.  
“It’s back, earlier than It should be. I wanna be able to help people from going missing, to stop the clown once and for all. Or at least, try to.” You replied firmly and he nodded.  
“I will try helping you if I can, even if I can’t remember the clown.”  
You smiled and finished your coffee off in large gulps. When both of you were ready to leave, you paid the bill and exited the diner, strolling off down the street. You didn’t notice the red balloon floating nearby as you walked away.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Over the next few hours, you and (mf/n) researched all about the history of Derry on the internet, a better alternative to the library that you had refused to go near, even with your friend with you. It was easier to use the internet anyway to research. It hadn’t taken even a few clicks and a couple letters being pressed on the keyboard to find useful sources of information going along the timeline of Derry and explaining in full detail about what had happened through history.  
However, as you searched in more depth on the subject, you came across a disturbing site known as clown sightings. It was a mixture of videos and photos of different people dressed up as clowns across the country chasing and scaring people everywhere they went; especially at night. It was also known as the “clown epidemic” and for some reason you had missed it being reported on the news the whole time. It was tradition, starting 10 years ago and now every year around Halloween clowns would appear everywhere to terrorise the country.  
But as you searched through the sightings in Derry, you made the worst discovery yet; the clown in the silver suit. You knew it was Pennywise right away when the first image showed. He was unsightly tall, his hair a flaming orange and his make-up so familiar to you that a shiver crawled down your spine. He had been discovered but it didnt appear as though he cared, even waving at the camera in some of the photos. (Mf/n) noticed your discomfort as you tensed beside him on the sofa where you were sat with your laptop.  
“What’s wrong? Do you wanna stop looking at this?” His voice startled you, having you shake your head quickly in response.  
“No. I’ll be fine, it’s just…this is him; Pennywise the dancing clown. (Bf/n)’s killer.” You murmured a reply. You watched as your friend’s face turned sour as his eyes cast back to the screen where Pennywise smirked back.  
“Fucking dick. I would punch those fucking stupid rabbit teeth down his throat if I ever-” he began to rant but you pressed your finger to his rapidly moving lips to silence him.  
“Hush, you know that would never do anything to him. He’s not human.” You reminded him. He sighed quietly, the annoyance burning in his eyes.  
“I know. But he’s got the sort of face you wanna punch.”  
Despite your everlasting ache within your body, you laughed at his comment and your attention left the laptop completely.  
“You’re so weird.” You giggled and (mf/n) smiled goofily. It felt good to be in such company again, you thought. However, as the two of you laughed and joked with each other, your attention away from the laptop, you both missed the way the photo of Pennywise smiling transformed, his smile forming into a frown and his grip on the balloon string tightening. He was watching, always.


	2. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only been a few days back in the cursed town of Derry and the nightmares had returned. Nightmares that the reader had suffered through a year after leaving Derry until her last memories of the events there had faded completely. She knew sooner or later the clown would confront her, but she was ready for him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people liked the previous series. I hope people will like this one too c:

Waking up after a nightmare was arguably the worst part. You never knew if it was truly over as your heart raced and the vivid memories of what you’d witnessed played back to you, unstoppable and brutal. It was only when your eyes adjusted to real life and you checked the time that you realised it was nothing more than a dream. A thought inside your head. And yet, it was still unpleasant trying to drift off to sleep again because the fear of you falling back into that same dream lingered in your subconciousness.  
You had shot up awake again for the second time since you had returned to Derry. Nightmares of everything that had happened all those years ago in the same place had invaded your dreamworld with no intention of leaving, just as they had done every night after you had left Derry as a victim of the clown. He was always there, always laughing and taunting. Always on the brink of killing you or torturing you, but you never saw what would happen for you would wake with a scream or because you were being shaken. When you had first escaped the town’s gnarly claws you would have nightmares of your best friend’s fate; her screams and cries echoing and her mutilated corpse a vivid picture in your head that lingered for a year until suddenly you couldn’t remember anything. The only hint that the blank area in your mind wasn’t normal was because whenever you tried to remember your head would throb unbearably.

You panted as sweat rolled down your clamy skin, your eyes wide as your brain processed what was real and what was only a dream. The bedroom door swung open and the familiar face of (mf/n) brought you back to reality rapidly, as though he had grabbed your ankles and dragged you as though his life had depended on it. You stared at him like a deer caught in headlights and he was by your side in an instant, his slight annoyance at being awoken completely gone. He held you close to him, your ear pressed to his chest so you could feel his heartbeat. A sign that you were safe.  
“Hush, you’re okay. You’re safe.” He whispered soothingly. You nestled against his warmth but your brow furrowed in discontent.  
“They won’t go away. The nightmares.” You whispered back. (Mf/n) pressed a kiss onto the top of your head and exhaled.  
“I know. You shouldn’t have come back here. Maybe you should…should leave Derry. Forget the plan and just save yourself.” He suggested. You pulled away and stared at your friend’s face in the darkness. You couldn’t see much, his expression cast in even darker shadow as he stared down at you.  
“You know I can’t do that.”  
You managed to see that his eyes had fluttered shut, even scrunching tightly as he tried to control himself.  
“(Y/n)-” he tried but the words wouldn’t come. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. You watched him quietly, several emotions bubbling inside of you. But one overpowered the rest as a yawn escaped your lips.  
“Just- stay with me tonight.” You mumbled defeatedly. And that was what he did. Despite the fact that neither of you had ever shared a bed before in all the years you had known each other, it felt right. It felt safe. And yet there was also something about it that wasn’t so good. The problem was you couldn’t decipher what it was that bothered you so much. But soon sleep distracted you from your your thoughts as you drifted away into a blank dream.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The day that followed the incident in the night was uneventful and neither of you spoke of what had happened. You slept alone the next night and strangely enough the nightmares didn’t weed themselves into your mind. Not that you were complaining. It felt good to have even just one night free from the terrors of your mind and it made for better concentration in the day. Now you were researching about the recent disappearances in Derry on your laptop whilst (mf/n) had gone out to work. Yes, you remembered he had work still but you had time off from yours. A business trip you had said it was before you left for Derry.  
As much as you hated being alone, you were sure you were safe. Surely by now the clown creature would have paid you a visit, right? He would know you were there. And yet there had been no sign of him except for the photos on the clown sightings website. It confused you and you felt slightly on edge, anticipating when he would finally show himself in which ever way he chose.

*tink* *tink* *tink*

A small metal object was bouncing down the stairs just to the left of the living room you were sat in, causing goosebumps to prickle across your skin. Prior to the sound the house had been silent. Your eyes glanced at the doorway to the main hall where the stairs were but you couldn’t see anything. Not yet. You gulped. You heard the little object reach the floor and roll into your sight. You couldn’t make out what it was but you had a feeling you knew exactly what it was, despite it being impossible for it to be there right now.  
You placed the laptop on the sofa space beside you and slowly you raised up to stand, hands clenched into painfully tight fists. With a shaky breath, eyes wide in alarm, you crept through the room to the main hall and you paused. 

Impossible.

There was no way that damned bell could be there right now, the same choker it had been attached to with it intact. But you weren’t hallucinating. You couldn’t hallucinate, no matter how fucked your mind was. You shivered as you approached the cursed object and for a moment you simply stared down at the bell. You were so sure you had left it back home in a box locked with a key you had misplaced before leaving for this cursed town. And yet it was mysteriously at your feet. As if there had been no box or key.  
With a grimace, you knelt down and hesitantly reached for it with a shaky hand. You dared breath as your hand touched the silky material of the choker, disturbing the bell and making it jingle. You had hold of it properly now, and you lifted it up to study it closer. It was exactly the same. You cursed as you lost balance in your knelt down position and you stumbled backwards onto your butt with a gasp. And then your whole body froze in terror because your back had hit something that you knew for sure wasn’t there before. The wall hadn’t been so close as you could feel now. You released a hiss of air from between your slightly gaped mouth as the “wall” shifted as two separate collums.  
You reacted quickly, launching yourself forward to slide across the floor and face whoever it was behind you, your hand curled tightly around the bell. You let out a cry as the last person you ever wanted to see bowed down at you with horribly familiar manic, amber eyes.

“Long time no see.” He rasped. You weren’t ready for this. You wanted to prepare, to toughen up before you faced the clown again but now you had no time. He pranced forward with a grin and you scrambled backwards with flailing legs.  
“No, no I wasn’t ready!” You cried desperately but he continued forward, his hands opened wide and whipped in the opposite direction of each step forward. He was the same. His outfit unchanged, the hair still a wild orange mess. His skin still pale and the red makeup still crisp. You didn’t want to stare but you couldn’t seem to tear your eyes away, as though he had a spell over you. He was so close now, and you had nowhere else to go with your back pressed against a real wall now. You quivered as his body cast a dark shadow over you completely, the light illuminating him in a strangely holy way, a contrast to his true nature. It was almost comical, not that you were going to laugh any time soon.  
He leaped down to crouch in front of you and his large hands grabbed your wrists into an iron hold. You cried out in terror and leaned yourself away from him as much as far as possible, but you could feel his weight against your body, pinning your knees into your stomach painfully. His hot breath fanned across your face, the sweet scent nothing like what it should realistically be like considering his diet. You whimpered as a gravelly chuckle rumbled through his chest.  
“You smell just as divine as you had all those years ago, my little one.” He hissed. You closed your eyes as your head turned to face the side, your left cheek pressing against the cold surface of the wall. You wouldn’t speak. Not yet. He grinned, leaning his face closer and for a moment you expected him to bite you, the unbearable frightful spike consuming your heart. But the clown was full of surprises. You took note of the ticklish feeling of his ruffled collar brushing against your neck and chin, but the one thing that truly baffled you was the sensation of him nuzzling his cheek against yours affectionately. Your chest tightened and you breathed hotly.  
“Wh-” you couldn’t even fathom words as the clown squished his cheek against yours, even rubbing his nose as he switched from one side of his face to the other. You hadn’t the faintest idea why he was suddenly affectionate, but now you weren’t so scared as you were confused and unnerved. Your eyes were wide as you tried to move from the uncomfortable position.

“Pennywise- hey-”

The clown shuddered and pulled away to stare down at you with his strange eyes. They weren’t amber anymore, a calming blue had occupied the irises and his mouth was slightly open to expose the same dorky bucked teeth he had always had. It was so peculiar seeing him appear so…innocent and borderline adorable as his blinked at you.  
“You won’t wear your present.” He said after a moment of uncomfortable silence and staring. Your eyes flicked to the bell and then back to his face.  
“I’m not wearing it. You went to far.” You muttered. You felt irritated that he wouldn’t even mention what he had done the last time you had been with him. It was wrong. So wrong. He puckered his lower lip.  
“Your friend…” He trailed off. His brow furrowed as he thought of the right thing to say. You could tell he was struggling, a creature like him wasn’t really good at being sentimental. His grip on your wrists tightened and he leaned closer still, your knees flaring in pain until you caved in and slid them out to the sides to accommodate the clown in between your legs. As you moved, he recollected his thoughts and his eyes widened.  
“I didn’t… I didn’t eat them. Couldn’t.”  
That was as far as an apology would reach from the likes of him, you thought. You frowned sadly at him.  
“Why did you do that to her? My best friend of all people?” You shot at him. He was trembling.  
“Uncontrollable f-feelingsss… I don’t understand.” He leaned away with a furrowed brow, his eyes upon the bell in your hand. He took hold of it and carefully attached it around your neck, his long fingers brushing the bell and the skin around it. You surprised both him and yourself by allowing him to put it on you, his eyes boring down into yours, unblinking again. And then he was standing at the opposite side of the hallway from you. Your eyes didn’t leave his figure as you trembled in unexpected fear again. The bell felt cold against your skin, a fresh set of goosebumps decorating your skin from it.  
Pennywise stood still for a moment and continued to stare at you, his behaviour striking as odd to you. It was only then that you remembered your most important question for him but as you blinked, he was gone and the sound of keys rattled in the doorlock, distracting you. You pushed off the ground to stand just in time before (mf/n) stepped into the house and his eyes to settle onto your form.  
“Oh hey, are you alright?” He asked softly. You barely managed to nod.  
“Yeah.”  
He narrowed his eyes but said no more on the matter. You were only glad that he was in the mood to talk about his day, distracting you from the events that had just unfolded. You didn’t think it would be a good idea to mention Pennywise’s visit and you could only hope he wouldn’t question your necklace. By the time you headed to bed that night, you were a jittery mess, and yet when your eyes finally closed to sleep there were no dreams to accommodate you.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing the bell around her neck is a constant reminder that she is back in the grasp of the terror clown. She won’t remove it in fear of what he may do to her but she can only hope her friend doesn’t comment on it. The situation with her deceased best friend and the sort of apology from Pennywise still holds her back from accepting what happened, after all, the clown couldn’t feel anything other than hunger, surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Part 3!

The bell would jingle whenever you moved your upper body, a constant reminder that //he// was always present in some way. Maybe even watching your every move. So you were cautious with your daily life, no longer actively researching about the recent victims and ways you could possibly stand up to Pennywise. But in doing so, you’d already extended your trip for a longer period, expecting to be there for a while.  
Your friend was busy most of the time, his job eating into the late afternoons before he was able to hang out with you. Because you were alone most of the time, you chose to be around the public, visiting the library (avoiding going anywhere like the archives) or going to diners to simply sit and read or doodle or do anything. Any reason to not be alone at any time because you needed to think. You couldn’t afford another visit from the clown yet, not until you could have closure on many things. Your fears, trying to somehow forgive him for killing your best friend 10 years ago, the victims he chose and why the hell he was awake so early swirled around in your head like a thick soup of thoughts and a constant headache.  
Maybe…maybe the only way to find answers was to ask the creepy clown him(it)self. But that would mean facing him again and you weren’t so sure if you were ready for that still. It came as a shock when he showed up the first time you were alone and it had created a bubble of nervousness to surround you. There were times where you certainly checked behind your back more than once just to be sure he wasn’t there.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You sipped on your usual hot beverage now, your eyes glued to the screen of the laptop set on the table you were accommodating. You weren’t doing a lot, just flicking between your social media platforms and occasionally typing a few things on a word document to clear them from your head. It was a technique you’d adopted from a collegue some time ago so you weren’t distracted from work and now it was what you did most. You didn’t often keep the blocks of text later on, usually just deleting them without rereading them because to do so would fill your head with those thoughts again.  
Your fingers tapped on the keys lightly as you noted down your current thoughts. As you typed out a paragraph or a sentence, you would flick back to Twitter or another social media platform so you weren’t overwhelmed. This time, your thoughts were pulled from your screen by someone sliding into the chair opposite you. You grinned at the figure when you realised who it was.  
“Oh hey there, (mf/n).” You greeted lightly. The young man beamed at you and pulled his chair closer to the table.  
“Hiya. I got out of work earlier today.” He responded in his gently voice. You raised an eyebrow.  
“Huh. How did you know where to find me?”  
“The main barista here is a friend of mine. He says you come here a lot.”  
You chuckled and shook your head in disbelief.  
“Of course he’s your friend. It’s true though, I come here nearly every day.”  
(Mf/n) stared at you with his doe-like eyes, his gaze almost intense and slightly uncomfortable.  
“You’re always away from home when I’m out. There’s a reason for that, isn’t there?” He asked quietly, the tone more serious. Your brows furrowed a little and your gaze dropped to the table.  
“No. I just- it’s nice to be out and about.”  
The male in front of you frowned and folded his arms on the table.  
“You’re lying. You don’t wanna be alone, do you?” You shifted in your seat and your hands slowly curled into fists but despite this, he didn’t stop. “And what about that necklace, huh? That looks horribly familiar-”  
“Shut up.” You cut him off in a low, aggressive voice. Your gaze had darkened and you were breathing heavily. Your eyes glanced at the laptop screen and they widened for the search feed on Instagram was no longer on screen, something sinister and malicious grinned at you with sharp teeth and the paleness of the skin contrasted against the orange hair glared at you, burning into your retinas. All sense of anger that had annoyingly bubbled to the surface was wiped away now as you slammed the lid of the laptop down with so much force you were sure to have caused damage. Your eyes flicked to (mf/n) for a moment and he stared in confusion.  
“What’s- what’s wrong?”  
“We should head back home. I’m sorry.” You said mutedly. You ignored everything and everyone around you whilst you stuffed the closed laptop into your bag, wanting to be ready to leave as soon as. You barely glanced to see if (mf/n) was following you as you exited the diner. You just wanted to go back to the house and curl up under the covers and hope the day would end quickly.  
But as you rushed down the road, a hand grasped your wrist and pulled you to a stand still, making you cry out in surprise and spin round to hit whoever it was. Luckily for them, they had fast reflexes and easily deflected your swing.  
“(Y/n), stop!” (Mf/n) snapped and your breath caught into your throat.  
“Shit! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” You cried and tried to pull your hand away from his grip but he was persistent.  
“I had to stop you rushing off. Look, I’m sorry about pushing you but I’m concerned.” He muttered and his gaze shifted away from you almost bashfully. You sighed gently with a saddened frown.  
“I know… You don’t need to apologise though, I’m being difficult like always. I’m surprised you still talk to me seeing as the others don’t. I’m the worst.”  
(Mf/n) then pulled you in for one of his warm hugs and you exhaled as he gently squeezed you.  
“Don’t say that about yourself. None of us really knew of what you were going through. Hell, I still don’t but I wanna help you. So please, don’t shut me out.” He said, his words muffled against the top of your head. You were acutely aware that you were both obstructing the sidewalk but in that moment you didn’t care, you craved the affection and comfort for a lot had changed over 10 years. You pulled away eventually though and you messed with the zip of your friend’s jacket.  
“He won’t leave me alone. That evening, when I was home alone, he came to me and had me wear the necklace. He was…different this time though. Something with his body language was not as aggressive or creepy as he had been ten years ago.” You looked up to meet eyes with (mf/n). “What do you think it means?”  
The male swallowed nervously and his shifted from one foot to another.  
“I don’t know but I don’t like it. Nothing good’ll come out of it though.”  
He was right. You knew deep down that Pennywise liked to play games, to manipulate and strike fear in the hearts of his victims to the point of near madness because he was sadistic and in the end he was going to consume each and every one of the children and adults he chose to. But for some reason that you couldn’t pinpoint, the thought made you sad. You were just food to him, his finest meal he’ll ever eat. With a sigh, you pulled away from (mf/n) and smiled faintly.  
“Come on, let’s go back home.” You murmured. He didn’t question you and instead followed you back to his house, all traces of conversation filtered away.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

You were dreaming that night but you wish you weren’t. Dreams were no longer welcome in your mind and hadn’t been for some time because of the nature of them. For the first few years of your new life, you took prescription drugs to prevent dreams when you went to bed because they affected you so badly. But eventually you had stopped taking them because you had begun to feel empty and no one would approach you anymore. You’d become lonely, craving contact with people because being alone was frightening and depressing. But now you wish you had some of those pills to take now.  
In your dream now you were floating through a world of shimmering darkness, like a black liquid infused with fine glittery particles that swirled in ever-changing shapes and patterns. For the most part, you felt relaxed but there was still a hint of nervousness. What you were worried about was what you weren’t able to pinpoint on in this dream. However, you were about to find out.  
You didn’t see the gloved hand curl round your head but you felt it clasp over your mouth, startling you to the point of awakening with wide eyes, shooting up but immediately being slammed down by a rough force. It took a short moment for your eyes to adjust in the dark and focus on the face directly in front of you. And then your scream was muffled behind the large hand still pressed against your mouth as your eyes stared into Pennywise’s amber ones.  
“Shhh… You don’t want to wake your f-f-friend up, do you?” He hissed at you and you froze. His weight pinned you down into the mattress as he straddled you, his knees either side of your shoulders with the long length of his legs. You were uncomfortable as your hands had automatically reached out to his hand to try pry it from your mouth with no success, the need to breathe increasing by the second. He could tell, no doubt smelling your desperation.  
“Don’t cry out if I move my hand away, will you?” He asked quietly and your nodded slightly, your wide eyes never blinking. He smirked and his hand slid away, trailing down your neck and the centre of your chest to rest with his other hand on your stomach. You inhaled sharply and exhaled as he leaned his head down close to your face.  
“Why are you here?” You asked him and he grunted, his dark nose scrunching up and his plump lips pouting.  
“I can’t keep away from you but you won’t stop being around others.”  
You narrowed your eyes slightly.  
“That’s because I want to be as far away from you as possible until I’ve collected my thoughts.” You replied tightly. His face was inches from yours now and it strained your eyes to focus on his.  
“What are you thinking of, little one?”  
You didn’t like that nickname, you told yourself. And yet it made you feel tingly. You shivered a little as his unnaturally sweet breath fanned across your face.  
“I wanna know why you’re awake early.” You asked after a moment, your gaze shifting away to glance into the darkness of the room. The creature tensed up dramatically to the point where you were convinced he was stone. He stared at you, his lazy eye pointing almost completely the opposite way it should be and after 30 seconds you had become extremely unnerved and freaked out. But he still did not move. You shifted under him, trying to move his hands or his legs to move away from his looming face but he had an iron grip on you.  
“P-Pennywise, come on. Say something.” You whispered harshly and it seemed to snap him out of his trance. He sprung backwards to crouch at the foot of the bed, his already angry brow more furrowed than before.  
“You. Y-you’ve done something to me.” He rumbled at you.  
“What?”  
You pushed your covers back and got onto all fours to crawl towards him, your brow furrowed. You couldn’t understand why you approached him, or why your hand reached out to grab him. It didn’t make sense. You should be cowering in fear of him, but you weren’t.  
Pennywise didn’t allow your hand to reach him, he instead snapped his hand out to curl it around your throat and throw you backwards against your pillows, nearly causing whiplash. You could only choke, your airway cut off under his grip as his now amber tinged with red eyes bored down into your own.  
“You fear me, but it doesn’t make me wanna eat you.” He growled. You wanted to speak, to say something. He didn’t want to eat you? What did this mean? But you couldn’t ask anything more for when the fingertip of his index finger of his free hand lightly tapped your forehead, you were instantly plunged into the darkness of sleep. And soon, the swirling glitter particles invaded your dreams once more.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night visit from Pennywise, there hasn’t been any sign of the clown. Not even a balloon or a whisper in the air. The only indication that he is still around was the ever increasing amount of missing victims. It is a frightening time and the reader wants nothing more than to have her friend by her side but now he has a date. Being alone will only lead to a confrontation, won’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'm still working on the story so updates will not be as frequent. I'm still deciding whether or not to write a full smut chapter to continue this or not

A week now. A week since that clown had shown himself to you. There hadn’t been any sign of him since the night in your room and he had confessed to no longer wanting to eat you. But now the number of missing people was increasing, and just the other day there was a horrific discovery of a half eaten victim, their eyes glassy but wide in sheer terror. Your thoughts consisted of you blaming yourself for all of this and it was really tearing you apart. Plenty of times you had considered sneaking into the sewers and confronting Pennywise but the thought that he may not take the gesture positively held you back. He was enraged and nearly uncontrollable when he last visited so who was to say he wouldn’t be even more enraged if you invaded his space?  
You hadn’t told (mf/n) about that night visit, but you knew he suspected something had happened at some point. He would linger as much as he could when he wasn’t working, always with an eye on you and he would often text you throughout the day to make sure you were alright. You appreciated the gesture greatly, the thought that someone could care so much about you despite the craziest of situations were happening. But that was all to change that Friday night.  
You noticed your friend was slightly nervous when he arrived to meet you at the cafe, his demeanour slightly jittery and he would bite his lip a lot. You sighed after a while.  
“Alright, what’s wrong?” You asked him. His eyes widened in alarm and he grinned a little too widely for someone who would have been calm.  
“Nothing’s wrong.”  
“Liar.” You deadpanned. He sighed gently and ran a hand through his slightly long hair.  
“Alright…I just- I have a date tonight.” He whispered, his face flicking from the table to your face as he watched for your reaction. Your mouth pulled into a smile.  
“Oh good! Who’s the special guy?” You asked. He bit his lip and glanced past you towards the counter. You turned slightly and you innocent smile pulled into a smirk. “Oh, the cute barista guy. I knew you liked him.” You teased. (Mf/n)’s cheeks slightly flushed pink but the tips of his ears were now a vibrant pink.  
“Shut up, you did not.”  
“I fucking did, you were always checking him out and when you said he was your friend I just knew you were gonna try get with him.” You gushed with a giggle. This only made his cheeks flush more and his buried his face behind his hands.  
“You’re making me embarrassed!” He cried and you giggled again.  
“Awww, poor little (mf/n) all embarrassed. So are you going out tonight then?”  
This seemed to pull the male back into reality and his hands dropped from his face to rest on the table. He appeared more serious now.  
“Yeah…about that,” he stared directly at you now and you swallowed nervously. “Are you gonna be…alright alone? I don’t know if I’ll be coming home tonight if all goes well.” He said cautiously. You swallowed again and you were sure your skin was clammy and paled. But you nodded.  
“Yes. Yes I will.” You breathed and then you smiled softly. “You have fun tonight. I’ll be okay.”  
(Mf/n) wasn’t so convinced but he returned the smile.  
“Well thank you. I just worry.”  
You waved him off with fake confidence.  
“Don’t worry about silly old me. I’ll be fine.”  
But inside you were frightened. Frightened of what could turn out that night. You decided it would be best to try distracting yourself with helping (mf/n) find the perfect outfit to wear to his date with the cute barista named Steve but as soon as he left the house with a wave, the terror settled in your bones as your long night of unease began.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Every little noise, the tick of the clock, a creak in the house. It always set you on edge and you’d freeze and listen for the clown. But he didn’t show so you would eventually relax and settle down where you were snuggled up in your blankets on the sofa. Tonight you didn’t plan on doing a whole lot. Just chilling out and hoping you survived until (m/fn) came home. IF he came home. There was a chance that he may not if his date went well with Steve, which you hoped it did. Your friend deserved happiness.  
With a box of cookies and a cup of milk with a straw, you enjoyed the simple snack whilst the television featured your favourite show that you were catching up on. Work kept you from watching anything because of the long hours and how exhausted you would end up being as the day came to a close. The screen flashed the bright colours on your face and the wall behind you, but it wasn’t intense with the main light on in the room. You would have preferred to sit in the dark if it hadn’t been for you being home by yourself. You didn’t want to take any chances of not being able to see everywhere that the clown could hide in the room. This was the one chance at a peaceful night. But then the television flickered.  
Your body became frigid as your eyes stared at the screen. It was only a glitch, you told yourself, televisions do that sometimes. But then it glitched again.   
“Shit…” You whispered. Of course this would happen. The screen changed, there was no longer the show you wanted to watch. No, there were children sat in rows and a teacher-like woman in the front talking about a lot of nonsense. It was almost low-budget. Or at least, not a recent production. As you stared at the screen in utter silence, your cookies and milk long forgotten, the woman slowly stepped out of frame and that was when your eyes bulged.  
He was there. Sat in the centre of the children was the clown you so desperately wanted to escape from. He smirked boldly at you, his eyes staring into yours under his heavy brow. The screen glitched again and suddenly he was right up against the screen. You yelped and dropped the box of cookies on the ground and you shoved the covers away ready to run out of the room. You bolted from the sofa to the door to the main hall but it shut on its own, and no matter how much you struggled with the handle, it wouldn’t turn. You could hear Pennywise chuckling behind you. Fearfully, you turned back to the television and you choked. He was climbing through the screen.  
“What the fuck?!” You screeched. This shouldn’t even be possible, it only happened in those movies with the long haired girl but here you were watching Pennywise conduct the same act of climbing through the television screen as though it was a portal. He straightened up when he was out of the screen and in the room with you and he waved, waggling those long fingers at you and making the bells on that wrist jingle. You held your arms out in a defensive gesture.  
“Stay back! I just want one night of peace!” You shouted.  
“Awww, but I wanted to pay you a visit.” He whined playfully, jutting out his lower lip. You shook your head at him and winced as the bell around your neck tinkered.  
“No you don’t! You want to feast on my fear!”  
The clown huffed and before you knew it, he had you pinned up against the door, your arms above your head with no means of being moved from his grasp. He took the moment to bury his face in the crook of your neck and inhale sharply, only to pull away with a groan. His teeth sharpened slightly but not to the extent that you had seen in the past. He glared down at you.  
“I can smell it…your fear. It’s intoxicating and yet…I don’t want to eat you still.” A growl tore through his throat and his grip on your wrists tightened. “I don’t understand!”  
You could only stare at him as you processed his words. He was different. This was a side to him you never expected to see. And then an idea shifted across your mind, only to be shot down because it was ridiculous. There was no way this creature could feel anything, right? Outside of hunger and a sick joy for terrifying his victims and rage there was nothing else he could feel, surely. For some reason the thought that he didn't feel anything more than hunger for fear was the equivalent of plunging a knife into your heart.  
"Maybe you're not meant to be awake yet. You should just go back to finish your long rest." you muttered. But Pennywise didn't seem to agree.  
"I can't sleep. Something within me pulls me here, won't let me rest. It's constantly there. I want... I don't know what I want but I want it." the clown rambled and then began to mutter to himself, half forgetting that you were there as his grip on you loosened. This was your chance. With a firm shove, you pushed him until he stumbled backwards with a grunt and took the chance to pull the door open and rush out into the hallway and scramble for the front door. However, the clown wasn't having any of it and was quick to recover and take off after you. Your hand couldn't reach the door handle before he grabbed you by the wrist and forcefully turn you round to face him. Your body clashed into the door as he pinned you again with a snarl, his sharp teeth now bared.  
"Stop running away from me. I don't want to eat you. I-I want your c-c-c-c-"  
"Company?" you suggested with a raised eyebrow. Pennywise blinked and his strange eyes widened.  
"Yes! So stop running away."  
With an exhale you slumped against the door to show him you weren't in any position to run anymore.  
"Alright then.... But how can I know that I can trust you?" you questioned him. The clown's mouth fell open for a moment as he stood deep in thought.  
"Bell..."  
Your hand automatically flew to the metal ball that hung at your throat. You still wore it even now, even when the whole situation with Pennywise stressed you out.  
"I forgot I was wearing it." you mumbled. Pennywise grinned widely.  
"Token of t-trust. Us. We have a...bond."  
"A what now?"  
"A bond. We're linked."  
You rubbed your eyes tiredly. You weren't in the mood for riddles right now.  
"Look, I'm missing my show, my cookies are on the floor and I'm tired. Just-" you sighed. "-just come and sit with me, I guess? No funny business though or I'll kick you out and throw the bell away for good."  
Pennywise stared blankly at you for a moment and only moved when you tugged on his large hand and began to drag him back to the living room. This had got to be the most bizarre thing you had ever done, but then again, this was Pennywise you were dealing with after all.


	5. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the reader would spend a whole night with Pennywise willingly and almost completely comfortably? But morning has approached and as her friend returns home, the clown reminds the reader of It's desires that still burn 10 years strong and now sensations from all those years ago come crashing down around her and she fears she may be fighting a losing battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a while lmao. I should be back on track now though ayy

At some point during the rather strange evening with Pennywise, you had drifted off to sleep curled up on the sofa with your head on the clown's lap, much to his surprise and dismay. Now he had no idea what to do, not that he ever truly did for the whole evening spent with you. For a long time he sat with his arms rigidly held in the air away from your sleeping form and it was only when your uniquely desirable scent of fear drifted into his nostrils that he moved.  
At first he clenched his jaw as he felt saliva begin to collect in his mouth and the sharpness of his teeth cut into the flesh inside his cheeks, he didn't want to feast on you, but there was definitely something he wanted. Ever since he had woken up too early he had been wanting something but never knowing what it was and that feeling frustrated him to no end. For now he cautiously settled for placing one hand on your back and the other on your head as he tried to think of anything that humans did to c-c-comfort each other. And sure enough, the scent of fear slowly faded from the air but the clown did not feel anger this time around, only content.  
Pennywise's brain began to process everything whilst he let you dream peacefully, thinking of reasons why he felt like this. Only hours before did you prompt him to try one of those stupid little things that apparently all humans enjoyed; a cookie he recalled. And of course it was disgusting because all human food was but this was what bothered him. You'd laughed at his expression of distaste when he spat out the cookie, and yet he didn't feel like ripping you to pieces as anyone else who laughed at him would succumb to. Instead, warmth filled him in his hollow chest, just as it did now as he watched you dream with his strange eyes.

Then you shifted in your sleep.

Surely, it wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that you were laying your head on the clown's lap. But now you were turned towards him with your face dangerously close to his crotch, your little breaths fanning over him and causing something deep within the depths of this vessel he held to stir. It had all come back to him now; your scent, not fear; arousal, your touch, how your body felt, your taste.

You.

Pennywise felt his teeth rip through the flesh of his cheeks and blood begin to seep out and upwards into the air but he paid little to no attention to it. You were on his mind. He began to grin in the darkness of the room, and he only barely held back the manic giggle broiling in his chest. Oh yes, he knew what he wanted now.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

It was the tapping of fingers on your shoulder that woke you, and slowly you came to your senses. One blink, then two. Then another. Hang on...

Swiftly, you shot up from your position on the sofa and your head turned rapidly from left to right in the room until they settled on the only other figure in the room.(Mf/n).  
Your brows furrowed.  
"Wh..."  
The young man chuckled softly and shook his head.  
"Morning, sleepyhead. Are you alright?" he asked gently. You nodded but your brows remained furrowed in your confusion.  
"Wh....what time is it? Shouldn't you be with..." your voice trailed off as you sluggishly waved your finger at your amused friend whilst the name you were looking for stayed hidden in the depths of your mind. This time, (mf/n) laughed out loud.  
"Oh my goodness! You mean Steve! Yeah I stayed over last night but I had to come home so I could freshen up for work. Its 10:30 in the morning right now."  
Finally, your eyes were able to widen and widen they certainly did. It had been a while since you had slept until such a time, not that to anyone else it would be impressive, but for you this was unusual. Usually, you were awake by 5am as the horrors of your night disturbed you to sleeplessness so for you to have slept in for so long was a rare occurrence. But before your mind could wander (mf/n) spoke.  
"Well I'm gonna head up and take a shower and change into my uniform. You take your time, sleepyhead!" he teased and off he went and disappeared from sight as he walked away from you.  
For a moment you simply stayed where you were, but then your tummy rumbled, and you slowly came to stand up from the couch, stumbling slightly as your muscles ached from sleeping on a smaller surface area than your bed. Now your thoughts were able to process themselves. For instance, where did Pennywise go? You remembered he was still there even when you were drifting off to sleep, his tall frame appearing lankier than ever as he stiffly sat with you and begrudgingly ate the cookie you waved into his face. It was certainly a hilarious turn of events when he spat it out and a squeaky growl followed but he hadn't lashed out, only sulked with his arms folded across his chest and his face smooshing itself in his large, ruffled collar. You wish you'd taken a picture for later.  
The bowl of cereal didn't last for very long after being prepared, and now you were content and almost refreshed for the new day. Now all that was left was a shower and change into a different set of clothes.  
Weren't you lucky that (mf/n) was already thumping down the stairs freshly showered and dressed for work? You walked through the rooms of the house to the foyer.  
"Do you think you'll have a second date, huh?" you asked as (mf/n) hopped around putting on one of his shoes. He paused briefly and you noticed his cheeks had begun to turn pink.  
"Maybe..."  
you grinned.  
"That's a yes then. It's good, you need this."  
He finally finished struggling with putting his shoes on and turned to you, his face serious.  
"You need someone too. Someone away from this town. Settle down somewhere that you'll never ever need to return here for." he said and you dropped your gaze, shifting from one foot to another.  
"I've tried, I really have. But for some reason I would just lose interest and end up single once again."  
(Mf/n) gazed down at you with conflict evident in his eyes. But then they flicked down to your neck and narrowed until they were mere slits.  
"Why are you still wearing that thing? Take it off." he muttered. You blinked and your hand automatically came to touch the bell choker around your neck.  
"It's all part of my plan to end the curse on this town, I promise."  
But this time he didn't believe you. His hands came to grasp the string and pull it away from you,but you resisted.  
"Hey! get off!" You snapped at him. He bared his teeth.  
"You're lying to me! It's that damned clown, isn't it?! He makes you wear it!"  
You growled and pulled away.  
"No he does not! I'm wearing it to entice him and then when I get the chance I'll end his reign over this town!"  
But as you screamed at each other, the choker came loose and into your friend's grasp and with a triumphant yell, he stepped away from you to hold up the string and bell, even as you pleaded.  
"Give it back right now!" You cried.  
"No! Wearing this only proves how much you are under that clown's spell!" (mf/n) shot back. You shook your head, not wanting to believe the words coming from his mouth.  
"You don't understand. You never do, none of you ever did!" You screeched. This caused an uncomfortable silence to drift through the house and now the man before you stared wide-eyed at you still holding the choker. His lower lip jutted outwards and his head turned away for a moment.  
"Fucking hell... You really shouldn't have come back, (y/n), not because I don't want to see you but because this place will not bring you anything but pain and ruin. This is why I have to take it." he said quietly. Your eyes were already stinging by this point and you knew tears would follow. But you held them back, not wanting anyone to see you cry. Not wanting them to see your weakened state. You said nothing more, and the tell-tale sound of the front door opening and closing left you dejected and a heavy loneliness to settle deep within you.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The water cascaded down your body soothingly and washed away the coldness you had begun to feel. You had your head bowed and your now sopping wet hair hung down over your eyes and mixed your salty tears with the shower streams until they disappeared down the drain. Your decided that you were meant to be alone, no friendships or relationships. Everyone turned away from you in the end. (Mf/n) was right, that fucking clown had some sort of spell over you that made people hate you over time. It had gotten your best friend killed 10 years ago, and now you suspected your only friend left was at risk too. All because you decided to join in a stupid game of truth or dare all those years before. Your life certainly wasn't a game anymore, it was hell. You had no idea how you were meant to stop Pennywise, or maybe you didn't want to think about it. A bargain. Your life for everyone else's. You didn't know what held you back, not just the fear, but of not knowing what would happen to you. Pennywise was unpredictable, dangerous. He may have been acting all calm and dare you say adorable, but it was surely just an act to gain your trust and then he would strike out, destroy you in a way you knew would be worse than being eaten.  
With a bitterness inside your soul, you switched the water off and exited the shower room with your towel around you but tucked under the armpit to give free movement of your arms. As you entered the room you were using you grimaced as you realised you hadn't already taken some clothes out to wear that day. You turned to the closet with a sigh and, using both hands, pulled the doors open. It wouldn't have been the true Derry experience for you if nothing happened in that moment, but you were "lucky" for you were tackled almost instantly and forcefully pushed backwards to the bed with a wide-eyed cry and now as you lay spread-eagled on the covers, the towel dangerously close to sliding away from your naked body, the very being you'd just been thinking about straddled you, his eyes a blazing yellow with a red ring around each iris and despite the manic grin stretched across his face he breathed heavily whilst a rumble bubbled in his throat.  
"Forget about me, did you?" he hissed. You couldn't think of what to say.  
"I-i-"  
"Sh-s-shhhh.... You're not usually this speechless... I wonder what changed." Pennywise mockingly posed as though he was thinking and then he straightened out with his finger pointing. "A-ha! You realise I know exactly what you said to your little f-f-friend..."  
You could only stare as he leaned down closely to your trembling body until his lips brushed against your ear seductively.  
"But you know you'll never stop me. And there's one more thing," he pulled away, only to pull your hips towards his as though he was to perform missionary on you despite his pantaloons still intact, and then he growled as he bent down until inches away from your face. "You know who you belong to, bell or no bell. My pretty, little girl. Although, I do prefer the bell on you, it only spurs me on even more."  
He giggled sharply and within a blink he was gone, but a familiar feeling around your neck kept your paralysed in the compromising position you were in; a bell attached to a piece of string tied as a choker around your neck. You knew what he wanted, and you knew he would get it. Whether you wanted to or not you were playing the game again, and there was no way you could win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long but I'm a lil rusty still. But I should pick back up in the next part. Thanks for reading lmao


	6. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader takes a bath and it's eventful to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quickly scrambled this thing together so I hope you all like it!

Since the argument with (mf/) and the last confrontation with the clown, you had moved out of the house you were staying in with your friend and checked in a motel on the other side of town with a note left for the man you weren't so sure was your friend still. You knew the exact moment when he had probably read the note for your phone was bombarded with texts and eventually phone calls from him to the point where you switched the damned device off because it reminded you more of a vibrator at that point.  
The motel room you were in held a single bed and only another room where the bathroom was, a little different and basic to the one you had stayed in the last time you were in Derry.... the place where your best friend was-  
"-I can't think like that right now. I just have to survive on my own." you muttered. Great, now you were talking to yourself. With a long sigh you turned to the bathroom to take a look at it. It was luckily quite clean in there, with a bathtub that stood independently on its own as opposed to being attached to the wall, and a sink and toilet. All you needed really. You exhaled and stretched out your back muscles, eyeing the bathtub as the thought of having a relaxing soak tempted you. But you had no bath products on hand. But taking a bath was so, so tempting....  
You were out of the motel room in no time with a small bag which had your purse in with any sort of bathbomb in mind. It was a fair walk through the streets of Derry until you came to the main shopping area and it wasn't long before you were in a store that specialised in bath and shower products browsing the various different bathbombs available, smelling the different spherical balls of goodness and reading their descriptions. You don't know why you bothered to read each and every one, you really just want a bathbomb regardless of what it contained. It was simply an excuse to take a relaxing bath.  
In the end the bathbomb you chose was a nice and simple flowery scented pink oval. Nothing crazy but good enough for you. Every step you took back to the motel was eager and swift, the bathbomb in your bag banging against your hip and reminding you of your goal. The need to simply relax and forget the current events unfolding in your life was already working and soon enough you were stepping into a steaming bath of water in a room that now had an overpowering scent of flowers intoxicating the air. A loud exhale passed your lips as you settled back in the tub, opposite the taps with your legs slightly bent at the knee and your arms resting on the sides of the tub. You rested your head on the back wall of the tub you were leaning against and your eyelids fluttered shut, ultimate relaxation taking over and clearing your mind.  
Of course, this was Derry which meant you could never truly relax. With your eyes closed and guard down, you didn't notice the ripple on the water opposite you, nor the bubbles rise from where the drain was.

And you especially did not see the sodden wet gloved hand rise up from the water's surface, the long fingers flexing and twitching. But you certainly felt it when it slapped down onto your lower abdomen.

"Fuck!" You yelped, your eyes snapping open and immediately centering on the hand. You knew instantly who's hand that was. "Don't you fucking dare!"  
At first you assumed the hand was leaving you alone as it slowly slid away down your stomach, but then you came to realise what it's true intentions were as it came to your pubic mound.  
Water began to slosh as you scrambled to push away from the hand, but your hips were unable to move as something prevented them from rising from where they were currently. And then you realised why. Two other gloved hands now came to your attention, one on each hip holding them in an iron grip as they dug into your flesh deep enough to leave indents.You knew there was no point in tiring yourself out, so you resorted to clinging onto the sides of the tub for dear life. The hand that was resting upon your pubic mound now moved again, dancing along your thighs in a feather light touch and sending shivers trickling down your spine.  
Deep within you there was a warmth building up, one that wanted the hand to touch you in the one place that it was avoiding and your conscience didn't even want to fight that desire. No, you wanted this. Needed this.  
You'd forgotten how long it had been since your felt such a touch and truly reacted to it. In the ten years you had been away from Derry you had tried sexual encounters but in the end you never really felt satisfied, nothing could quench the thirst inside you and so in your frustration you had given up on such desires and locked them away. But it was now that they had been let out again and there was no stopping them now. You groaned and shifted in the water.  
"If you're going to fuck with me, do it properly!" You snapped and hoped that the owner of the many hands was listening. At first, the hands on your hips were gone and you sighed deeply, frustration almost giving you a headache with the way things were going. But then they were gripping onto your calves, stretching impossibly long out of the water as they lifted your legs out of the water, much to your surprise as you cried out and struggled to keep yourself from plunging under the water's surface. And then they were spreading them, exposing your pussy to the air and making you overly aware of just how wet you had gotten in such a short amount of time. You bit your lip and gripped onto the tub. The first hand that had touched you had been dormant on your right thigh as the other hands worked, but now it was alive once more and slowly sliding along your wet skin, dangerously close to where you wanted it the most but whining when it avoided that particular area. Instead, it trailed along the flesh on the surrounding area of your genitalia, circling and circling and slowly driving you mad. Your cunt was already twitching with need, and your clit was engorged and tingly.  
"Please!" You cried, voice cracking pathetically. And it was as though the clown finally listened to you for the long fingers finally toyed with your slick folds, edging closer to your little entrance where your natural lubrication was leaking from. The fabric of the gloved mixed with the wetness of the water and your slick created a sensation like no other, and you only wished for it to encircle your clit and bring you to the ten years overdue orgasm you craved so much. And then it did. Bath water littered the floor as your jolted at the touch of the finger upon your quivering little bundle of nerves, and a moan pushed beyond the barrier of your lips, not that you gave a shit. The finger flicked and circled at a speed only a being that wasn't human could achieve, and a small smile crept onto your parted lips as you revelled in the sensations you were drowning in. The warmth inside you was coiling and spreading, and you knew you were close. You tried your best to spread your legs wider than what they were held in in hopes that it would prompt a more swift approaching end, but then all movement stopped and the sensation was gone.  
"No! That's fucking not fair!" You wailed into the air, only to let put a scream muffled by an unexpected gloved hand as the sensation of a hot breath tickled the back of your neck.  
"Now, now my pretty little girl, I'm in charge of your body." Pennywise whispered into your ear. You craned your head round to see that he was in fact kneeling behind you with that toothy grin of his and wild, amber eyes. The hand on your mouth moved away, only to shove two fingers into your parted mouth whilst his other arm came to slide down your heaving, naked body. The hand that had originally been toying with you was gone, but the hands holding your legs up were still there leaving Pennywise easy access to your pussy.  
His long fingers fucked into your hole fast and roughly, causing your body to jolt and breasts to jiggle with every thrust, and his thumb flicked over your sensitive clit faster and faster until your eyes rolled backwards into your skull and ecstasy to shatter you in the best way possible. But Pennywise did not stop, not until you felt that ecstasy twice more and the ground to be a large puddle of flowery scented water. It was only then that your jelly-like legs were released and set back down and the hands were all gone. But in your delirious state, you scrambled out of the tub, forgetting your towel, and stumbled into the bedroom.  
"N-n-please! I want- I want more!" You moaned sluggishly at the empty room, but a familiar chuckle behind you had you turn on your heel and straighten up at the sight of the looming clown. He was grinning wildly at you, his mouth dribbling saliva that in your pleasure-hazy mind you wanted nothing more than to open wide and let him drip it down your throat. He stepped forward and the lights around you seemed to dim, or perhaps the shadows seemed to grow.  
"Look at you, all slutty for ol' Pennywise! But I don't wanna play more right now," he shook his head as he now came to stand right in front of you. "No, I prefer to play when you're afraid of me." he cackled, and his freakish eyes began to wander in the opposite direction of each other. You pouted.  
"B-but-"  
Pennywise growled and for a brief moment his shadow loomed even more taller and distorted than himself, and your eyes widened in alarm, the pleasure long gone now. He leaned down and brushed his lush lips against yours.  
"Shhh... I'll ruin you soon enough."  
Your eyes fluttered shut briefly, and when they opened he was gone, and you were alone dripping water off your naked body that you were now conscious of. With your eyes shifting in one direction to another, you scrambled for a towel and wrapped it tightly around your body. You would drain the bath water later. For now you had other things on your mind, what the fuck just happened and what the future would hold. It certainly didn't look good on your part.


End file.
